


Handful

by Udunie



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fisting, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 14:57:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8332096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Udunie/pseuds/Udunie
Summary: Max felt incredibly out of place in The Tobacco, and he looked like it too. He tried to dress down, opting for a hoodie and a pair of jeans, but he knew that there was something very… prep school about him, no matter what he did.The bartender - a new one - gave him the stink-eye as soon as he walked in, and Max could see him itching to ask for an ID before giving him his beer, but thankfully this wasn’t that kind of establishment. Not like Max was very under age. He was already in college - an Ivy league too, thank you - and he had a pretty good fake licence to boot.But he wasn’t here for the cheap beer. It was almost time, so he took his usual place in the corner, right next to the ladies’ room that had a worn ‘out of order’ sign on it. He could barely sit still, his belly squirming with nerves and anticipation. He knew it was wrong, what he was doing. Dangerous even, but he couldn’t help it. He did everything right, okay? He was a 4.0 student in the best college in the country, he had an active social life, volunteered at the local animal shelter… He was a model citizen. He just had a… type.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was done for my amazing anonymous commissioner, who always gives the naughtiest prompts <3
> 
> and as always, all my love to my lovely cheerreader Emma!

 

Max felt incredibly out of place in _The_ _Tobacco_ , and he looked like it too. He tried to dress down, opting for a hoodie and a pair of jeans, but he knew that there was something very… prep school about him, no matter what he did.

Apparently you could take the kid out of the private school, but you couldn’t take the private school out of the kid…

The bartender - a new one - gave him the stink-eye as soon as he walked in, and Max could see him itching to ask for an ID before giving him his beer, but thankfully this wasn’t that kind of establishment. Not like Max was  _ very  _ under age. He was already in college - an Ivy league too, thank you - and he had a pretty good fake licence to boot.

But he wasn’t here for the cheap beer. It was almost time, so he took his usual place in the corner, right next to the ladies’ room that had a worn ‘out of order’ sign on it. He could barely sit still, his belly squirming with nerves and anticipation. He knew it was wrong, what he was doing. Dangerous even, but he couldn’t help it. He did everything right, okay? He was a 4.0 student in the best college in the country, he had an active social life, volunteered at the local animal shelter… He was a model citizen. 

He just had a… type.

Just as he got comfortable the door of the bar opened, a bunch of guys coming in, laughing loudly at something or the other. Max took a sip of his beer, his eyes glued to them as they lined up at the bar for after-work drinks. From the shelter of the shadows they couldn’t really see him ogling, and that was just as well. God knows he could get into a ton of trouble.

Construction workers. Most of them were big, their clothes sweaty and covered in dirt, their faces stubbled and their hands rough. Max… Max was half hard just looking at them.

There were several crews who all came to  _ The Tobacco _ after work, and he loved all of them. He actually kept watch during the day too, keeping his eyes open, spotting familiar faces at road constructions, the renovation of the museum near campus… Sure, the men had no idea who he was or why he was here, but Max knew them all. In the darkness of his room he would play with himself, thinking about them. God, he had so many toys, and when he closed his eyes with a big dildo splitting him open, he would see these men above him, around him, inside him…

Max drank his beer and tried to resist reaching down to adjust his cock. He wondered why he was doing this to himself - he couldn’t imagine what his friends, his professors would think if they knew that he came here every Friday to lust after strange men…

His eyes kept sliding back to the door, though, because his favorite was still missing. The man always came alone - maybe he had a one-man business… maybe not. Max could definitely see him as one of those guys who fixed up houses and then flipped them for a profit. He was… he was everything Max could ever dream of; huge, strong as an oax with thick fingers and graying hair covering his chest.

_ The Tobacco _ was getting crowded - and loud - with so many people milling around, and for a second Max just closed his eyes and listened. He liked it here. He liked the way these men laughed and told dirty jokes. He liked the smell too; cheap booze, sweat, dust and gasoline. He always tried to recreate it in his head when he jerked off, but never quite managed.

“You mind?” a gruff voice asked, snapping him out of his head. Max jerked back, looking up and up and up…

He couldn’t speak, because it was… it was the guy. The one with the gray hair and the permanent thick stubble that was almost a beard.

“I… what?” Max asked, throat dry. In all the weeks he’s been here, nobody ever talked to him, and especially not  _ him _ , not this bear of a man who haunted his fantasies.

“Slide in, babyface,” he said, jostling Max’s shoulder with his hip.

Max did, palms sweaty as he scooted into the corner, the view of the whole bar disappearing as the man sat down beside him. He was so enormous that he barely fit into the little booth, his belly touching the table.

He stretched, putting his beer bottle on the table with a click and throwing an arm around Max’s shoulders.

Oh god. 

He was shaking, and he couldn’t even pinpoint why… Was it the weight of that thick, hairy arm around him? Was it the… the smell? Sweat and saw powder and  _ man _ . He didn’t know. All he knew was that he was in big trouble, and that his cock was so hard that it was starting to hurt as it pressed against his zipper from the inside.

“So, what’s you name, babyface? I’m Ed,” the man told him, taking a long gulp of his drink. Max swallowed as he watched, eyes glued to the way that thick throat worked.

“I… Max, my name is Max,” he admitted before he could come up with a false name. Ed hummed. His hand rubbing up and down Max’s arm before he reached down and twisted his nipple through his thin hoodie.

Max mewled like a cat, whole body jerking. He could actually feel as his underwear started to get wet from precome.

“Now that’s a sound I would like to hear more of,” Ed told him, grinning. He had a nice smile, but he was still intimidating as hell. Especially since Max didn’t know if this was real or just a gaybashing waiting to happen.

“I… Please let me out,” he tried, but his voice sounded weak even to his own ears. He needed some fresh air. He needed to think…

“Sure thing, babyface. I can let you out, or we can just have a little fun here, eh?” 

Before Max could reply the man leaned down, grabbing his chin in a rough hand and angling his face upwards… as soon as Ed’s mouth was on his, his tongue playing at the seam of his lips he was gone.

The man didn’t play around. He kept Max steady and delved inside, fucking his mouth with his tongue. He tasted like beer and a hint of bacon and Max couldn’t have enough of him. He moaned when Ed’s other hand started to wander again; rubbing his chest, mapping out the planes of his body. It felt… heady. Better than it had any right to be.

To his shame he whined when Ed broke the kiss, leaning back like this was the most natural thing in the world.

“Well, that was something, babyface…” he said, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. Max didn’t. His lips were tingling and covered in cooling saliva, but he couldn’t lift his arms. He was too dumbstruck.

Max nodded his head. He… he had a hookup or two, but most of the time he was completely satisfied with his toys and his fantasies. You couldn’t find men like this on every corner. Well, you could, but not in the circles where he was expected to move.

Ed dropped his hand to Max’s lap, making him gasp as his big, strong hand started rubbing his crotch. It was too much and before he knew what was happening he was doubling over and coming in his jeans like a kid. Ed laughed - loud and booming - and kept his hand there, squeezing and teasing him even after it became painful. Max grabbed his wrist, trying to stop him, but he didn’t have the strength… He wasn’t sure he would have it even if he wasn’t hazy and drunk on the orgasm that just got yanked out of him. He ended up with his forehead on the table, curled over Ed’s palm massaging his oversensitive, spent cock.

“That was fast,” Ed said, grinning. “Looks like you don’t have much experience with things… other than creeping on strangers in a bar where you don’t belong.”

Max knew he should be getting scared, because apparently Ed had been watching him, knew exactly what he was doing. But he didn’t have the energy - the last drop of it was taken up by biting his lips and trying to stifle his pathetic moaning.

Ed kept playing with him, unbothered by the quickly spreading wetness of his come and pulled Max’s hand to his own groin.

He was hard. And he was huge, his thick, meaty cock pressed up into the crease of his thigh under his overalls.

Against his better judgement Max could feel his mouth watering just from the feel of it, and his fingers clenched down on it instinctively, making Ed hum contently.

“That’s right, babyface. I made you feel good, it’s only polite to return the favor.”

 

***

 

Ed was driving a red pickup. It had enough space for two people to sit comfortably apart, but Max was still stuck close to the console with the man’s hand holding his thigh in a strong grip, his pinky rubbing up against the seam of his crotch.

Max didn’t dare to move. He had no idea what he was doing; all he knew was that he would have followed Ed to the end of the world when he pulled him out of the Tobacco and into his car.

“Nervous, babyface?” he asked, not taking his eyes of the road. Max thought about lying, but couldn’t make himself do it.

“I… yeah. A bit,” he admitted, licking his lips. He could still taste Ed on them, and it had his cock trying to harden again.

Ed smiled.

“You don’t need to be. I’m not a bad guy, you know… But I can spot it from a mile when a cute little thing like you needs to have his ass pounded nice and hard.”

Max shivered, making the man chuckle.

“Eager, are we? I like eager.”

 

***

 

The house where Ed lived was small, in the bit more run-down part of the suburbs. It looked nice though, nicer than the other houses around it, obviously well taken care of.

The air outside was getting cold, making Max acutely aware of the wet patch on his crotch, his underwear growing disgustingly sticky from the cooling come. But as soon as they got out of the car Ed was beside him, with a large hand on his ass, squeezing down hard enough to make him get on his tiptoes - and then he wasn’t cold anymore.

“Come on, babyface, don’t be shy,” he said, pulling Max along as he opened the door. Standing beside him like this just drove home how incredibly huge he was. Sure, Max wasn’t big in any way, shape or form, but he felt like a midget beside Ed’s bulk. It had his insides quivering with want.

The inside of the house was very much like the outside. It was a bit messy, but clean with worn, comfortable looking furniture. Max didn’t have much time to look around though, because as soon as the door was locked behind them Ed was picking him up, pushing him up against the wall and kissing him senseless.

Max held onto his shoulders, his legs trying to lock behind the man’s back, but Ed was too thick for that, his big belly pressing against Max’s front, and even that simple, blunt pressure was enough to get his cock twitching in his jeans.

Oh god, what did he get himself into?

Ed’s hands cupped his ass again, kneading the muscles and digging his fingers into his crack through the denim.

Max moaned, his head banging back against the wall, and Ed followed him, pushing his tongue into his lax mouth, hot and relentless.

Max clung to him to like a limpet, his body shaking apart with a precarious combination of nerves and excitement that just raised higher when Ed pulled back, grinning.

“Let’s get this thing to the bedroom, shall we, babyface?”

 

***

 

“Too much,” Max panted, clutching the sheets.

He was on his back, knees pulled up as Ed worked his ass open. He felt exposed and… naughty.

He never wanted it to stop.

Ed pinched his ass, making him whine.

“You’re lyin’, babyface,” he said with amusement as he twisted the three fingers in his hole.

Max shook his head, feeling sweat skide down his forehead, but the man just laughed.

“You don’t see what I do… Let me tell you, this is the hungriest little cumhole I’ve ever seen, baby. It’s sucking on my fingers like there’s no tomorrow.”

Max bit his lip, heat rising to his cheeks. He loved it. Loved those dirty words; they took off the edge of pain and made his body go lax with need.

“Oh, you like that, don’t you? Like to be called names and told about this perverted little asshole clinging to me?” Ed sounded absolutely delighted, squirting some more lube on his hole and starting to really fuck him with his fingers.

Max threw his head from side to side. It was amazing, he was going to die.

And when Ed pulled his hand back, he thought he  _ was  _ dying.

“Aah, no… please… please more,” he said, throat burning from the words, but he couldn’t even finish and Ed’s big, blunt cock was already there, the fat head of it pushing against his entrance.

He was huge - thick and long, and proportionate to the rest of him in all the best ways.

“Hush, babyface, I’m coming. Just be patient a little more, and I will drench your thirsty little asscunt with all the jizz you can take,” he said. Despite the rough words and the growl in his voice he moved slowly, rocking forward inch by inch and letting Max adjust to the intrusion.

It warmed something inside him that he didn’t want to examine too closely.

Not like he was up to examine anything, because by the time Ed was fully inside him, all he could think about was the glorious stretch of his cock splitting him open and filling him up completely.

Max reached up, blinded by pleasure and grabbed for the man. It seemed like that was all Ed was waiting for; he leaned forward, mashing Max’s body to the mattress with his bulky, fat body as his hips started to move.

He never felt anything like this before. From up close, heated by sex and proximity Ed smelled strongly of musk and sweat, filling up Max’s brain and not letting him concentrate on anything else. He wanted to bottle that scent up and take it home, pour it over himself when he was jerking off.

Ed picked up the pace, snapping forward surprisingly fast for a man of his size, jarring Max with every thrust, his thick cock reaching deeper into him that he thought possible.

“Yeah, that’s it, babyface, that’s it. Take it…” Ed told him, and Max had always been a good boy. A model citizen. He could take orders. He could take anything.

Ed’s hairy chest was coarse against his sensitive skin, rubbing his nipples until they were hard and red and singing with a hint of pain that was just right.

It was too soon for him to come again, not after what happened at the bar, but Ed was quickly approaching his orgasm if his jerky movements were anything to go by. He was grunting, his breath puffing right next to Max’s ear, smelling like beer. 

It was all too good, too much, too… everything. His body kept tightening up involuntarily from all the stimulation, making him hiss in a touch of delicious pain as his ass convulsed around Ed’s heavy, hard cock. 

The man liked that. He liked that a lot; it made him swear and squeeze Max painfully, so he did again and again - this time on purpose - just to have Ed fall apart above him.

It didn’t take long, and the huge body stilled, his hips twitching twice more and then Max could feel him come, cream his insides nice and full. It was the best thing he’d ever felt.

Ed went almost completely relaxed, crushing him underneath, but even that was good, even that was enough to make his cock jerk, trapped between their bodies.

“Fuck, that was something, babyface, you’re a natural cumdumpster, aren’t you?” 

Max moaned.

“I… no. No… I. Yeah… ah, just please, something…” he had no idea what he was asking for. There were tears in his eyes and Ed bent down to kiss them away.

“You like it rough, baby? It looked like you do, hm? You like big guys and you like big cocks, am I right?”

He couldn’t lie and he couldn’t say it, so Max just nodded his head silently.

“Mhm, there’s nothin’ wrong with that, babyface… I can give you big. Want me to break that insatiable hole of yours?” 

Max clung to him, hiding his face in Ed’s chest, rubbing his cheek against his body hair. He couldn’t… he couldn’t possibly reply to that, could he?

He didn’t need to, because his hole did all the talking, clenching down and sucking on Ed’s spent cock still inside him. It made the man laugh.

“I see how it is! Alright, baby, turn around for me, show me that hungry little thing,” he said, gently prying off Max’s arms from around him.

He flipped to his belly, burying his burning face in the pillows as he got his knees under him, showing off his used, wet home. Max shivered when Ed’s big, rough hands palmed his cheeks, pulling them apart. He could feel his asshole gaping, trying to close around empty air. It seemed Ed liked the view too.

“Oh, yeah. Looks so good, baby. All pink and drooling come. Beautiful.”

Max made an embarrassed little sound in the back of his throat that quickly turned into a moan when Ed dug his thumbs in, pulling his entrance wide, letting the cool air of the room tease his hot insides.

“I can see inside you a bit, babyface… You’re all slimy and pink and dripping my jizz. Want to see if we can open you more?”

Max nodded into the pillow, because he was past the point of denial. Ed bent down and bit his ass hard. 

“Didn’t hear you, baby… You want me to wreck this pretty little hole?”

“Y-yes. Yeah… please…”

Ed chuckled. 

“Yeah, just like that. Like the way you beg. Posh little thing all spread out under me… Alright then.”

Max didn’t know what to expect, and his back arched when Ed pulled his hands away, but only to push in four slicked up fingers. The stretch was killing him. It was killing him and sending him to heaven.

“Uhu… swallow it up, babyface. There’s more coming and I need you nice and loose.”

Max couldn’t do anything other than moan. He could feel the callouses on Ed’s fingers as they rubbed against his rim - almost but not quite painful.

They were thick too, thicker than his cock had been. Max took deep breaths, trying to be good. Trying to relax… But it was hard and it only got harder when Ed started moving them, fucking him slow and steady.

“That’s it, you doin’ good. You can take me up to the knuckles, can’t you, baby?”

Max panted. He wasn’t sure. Ed had huge hands with wide palms and he… he didn’t know. He wanted to, though…

Ed didn’t wait for him to reply, but started pushing, applying gentle pressure until most of his hand popped in, only stopped by his thumb. Max was shaking all over. It was too much. He couldn’t take anymore.

“Of course you can! Remember when we started, babyface? You thought you couldn’t take three fingers and look where we are after a good fuck,” he said, and he sounded so… sure that Max just squeezed his eyes together and shifted his knees apart. His cock was hard and heavy between his legs, dripping a mess to the sheets underneath.

Ed rubbed his free hand up and down his quivering spine while he twisted the other this way and that, rubbing his rim with his thumb until it lost tension.

“Yeah, that’s it, baby, let me in, huh? Let me show you how much your sloppy little hole can really take.”

Max bit the pillow when Ed pulled his hand back a bit, but only to tuck his thumb into the cone of his fingers.

“Gonna put my hand into you, babyface. We both know you’re a perverse, naughty sizequeen, eh?”

He was crying, but it didn’t feel bad, not even when Ed started to press, to force his hand forward at a glacial pace. It felt right. It felt like this was what he meant to do his whole life; lay under a sweaty, fat construction worker and be split apart on his fist.

Max screamed when it happened, when his hole gave up the last resistance and opened up with a wet quelch, sucking Ed’s hand inside, parting around the thickest part of his palm and closing around his wrist.

It felt like there wasn’t enough space left in him for air. For thought. For anything other than the man urging him with sweet, dirty words…

“Yeah! Yeah, that’s what I’m talking about! You did it, baby, so good for me. So hungry… gonna stir up all that come now, huh? Gonna butter up your insides until you come.”

Coming… Max didn’t even think about that, too overwhelmed by everything, but it was like the word turned a switch in him, and suddenly he was desperate. He couldn’t stay still, hips twitching backwards, trying to get more of that amazing, enormous pressure inside him.

Ed huffed out a laugh and started fucking him, keeping him still with his free hand clutched tight around his waist.

“Now, now. Not gonna let you hurt yourself. Let me do the work, baby.”

Max whined. It was hard not to move. Not to fuck back and spear himself on Ed’s hand. His cock was leaking and jerking between his legs and his thighs were trembling with tension.

Thankfully the man did good on his word, and started to move, thrusting into him slow and careful and just right until his vision went blurry and white and his spine felt like it was about to snap.

He came like that, spurting out come like someone pushed a button. It almost hurt… no, it did, it hurt, but it was just right, just perfect, just enough to make him fly.

 

***

 

Max had no idea what happened, but he must have blacked out. He didn’t think he’d ever come so hard in his life… But when he opened his eyes, he was in a bathroom, curled up in a tub full of bubble bath, head resting on Ed’s shoulder. He thought he should move, or say something, but didn’t have the energy for either.

The man rubbed a calloused hand down his spine and dropped a kiss to his hair.

“Just rest, babyface. Everything else can wait until morning.”

Max closed his eyes and burrowed closer.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment if you liked it!
> 
> You can find me at udunie.tumblr.com!


End file.
